


kiss it better?

by taemintylips



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, and they play overwatch, can u see i love hoseok, changki is real ok, jealous changkyun, sort of, you can barely see the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemintylips/pseuds/taemintylips
Summary: Changkyun falls for his neighbor at the age of five and a kiss seals the deal.





	kiss it better?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.

Changkyun was five when he was first kissed by his neighbor.

 

His family had just moved into the small neighborhood, away from the bustling city and its blinking neon lights. While his parents were busying themselves with unpacking, Changkyun made it a quest to step on every crack in the sidewalk.

 

The memory is a little fuzzy to Changkyun now. He remembers seeing a small boy bounding down the front steps of the house adjacent to theirs and dropping something on the lawn behind him. Five-year-old Changkyun had picked it up tentatively and ran after his neighbor, wanting to return it.

He ended up falling flat on his face, skinning his knee in the process. He sat up and was about to cry over the addition of his skinned elbows when the boy approached him.

 

He had asked Changkyun if he was okay and thanked him for picking up the transparent cylinder he dropped. Changkyun sniffled and told him his knee hurt really bad.

 

The boy then brushed the dirt off of Changkyun and pressed his lips to where Changkyun said hurt most.

“Mom says it makes it better this way,” he explained.

 

His name was Kihyun.

 

 

 

Years later, he learned that Kihyun has asthma, and what he had picked up was his inhaler.

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun was thirteen when he learned of jealousy.

 

Kihyun was sixteen and had got himself a boyfriend. Hoseok was a nice guy with a bright smile and an even brighter laugh. Every day he would walk Kihyun home with their fingers laced together, sharing a shy kiss before he left.

 

Hoseok was a cool hyung to Changkyun. He never complained when Changkyun would squeeze between him and Kihyun, hanging off the latter with a pout. Hoseok always just ruffled Changkyun’s hair and let him hog his boyfriend’s arm.

 

Changkyun liked Hoseok. But he liked Kihyun more.

He didn’t know how to place his feelings yet, but he knew that something squeezed inside his chest every time he saw Kihyun’s face light up when Hoseok was around.

 

 

“Hey there, squirt.” Hoseok grinned when he saw Changkyun waiting at their school gates, hands stuffed in pockets. “Waiting for Kihyun?”

Changkyun nodded. He’d grown taller over the semester so he was only a little shorter than Hoseok now, albeit still skinny with noodle limbs.

They both stood in silence for a while before Hoseok spoke up.

“Changkyun-ah.”

Changkyun blinked. “Yes, hyung?”

“Would you, um, mind if I borrowed Kihyun tomorrow? Just for one day.”

Changkyun looked over at Hoseok whose ears were reddening from the tips.

“Why are you asking me, hyung?” He laughed awkwardly, playing with the straps of his backpack.

 

It was Kihyun’s birthday the next day.

 

“Ki told me how you two would always spend the day together.” Hoseok looks at him imploringly. “But -”

“Sure, hyung,” Changkyun interrupted. “It’s fine.” He stared at his shoes until he felt Hoseok pat his head.

“Thanks, squirt.”

 

 

When Kihyun came out running to meet them, Hoseok was quick to reprimand him, telling him not to strain himself. Changkyun trailed behind them silently.

 

“Why so quiet today, Kyun-ah?” Kihyun poked at Changkyun playfully. He brushed Kihyun off with a hasty remark of being tired. Kihyun frowned, clearly unsatisfied with Changkyun’s half-assed answer, but no longer inquisitive. He turned around and slid his hand into Hoseok’s. Changkyun’s chest did that weird squeeze again when he saw their entwined fingers, but then Kihyun’s free hand reached behind him, palm turned up in a silent offer.

Changkyun blinked in surprise. Kihyun wiggled his fingers due to lack of response. It was only then did Changkyun reach out tentatively to grasp his hand.

Kihyun tightened his grip, and Changkyun’s heart leaped.

 

 

He had to drop off his present for Kihyun at his house the next day, suddenly too shy to hand it to him in person, instead burrowing into his blankets and shooting a birthday text.

He didn’t get a response until a good many hours later, after he had accidentally fallen asleep.

 

**kihyun hyung:** _thx kyunnie!! had a great time w hoseok today but i also miss u :(_ _hoseok sends his love too lol_

 

Attached was a photo of Kihyun and Hoseok making cheesy hearts at the camera, smiles wide and carefree.

 

 

Changkyun liked Hoseok.

But now he was sure that he liked Kihyun much, much more.

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun was fifteen when he experienced what heartbreak was.

 

Hoseok was nineteen and had been accepted into a college that was too far for Kihyun to follow. He had been the first to cry his eyes out on Changkyun’s shoulder.

 

“What should I even tell him, Kyun?”

“I-I don’t know, hyung.”

“Do you think he’d believe me if I said it was for his own good,” Hoseok whispered.

 

Changkyun felt like crying, too.

He was angry at Hoseok for having to leave Kihyun behind, with only a little part of him still elated that he could finally have Kihyun to himself again.

 

“I think he would,” Changkyun murmured. “He’d let you go but he would be so sad, hyung.”

_He loves you._

Those words were left unsaid, caught in Changkyun’s chest along with the rest of his jumbled emotions.

 

Hoseok buried his face in his hands and cried.

 

 

On the day Hoseok was scheduled to leave, Changkyun tagged along with Kihyun, seeing him off.

Hoseok gave him a tight one-armed hug and a slap on the back.

“Take care of him for me, squirt,” said Hoseok.

“Yes sir.” Changkyun’s serious expression made him laugh and ruffle his hair once more.

When Hoseok turned to Kihyun, Changkyun backed away and pretended to take interest in the timetables behind him.

He heard muffled exchanges of words and one final shaky goodbye.

 

Kihyun held Changkyun’s hand on the whole ride back home.

 

When they got home, sitting on the floor of Changkyun’s room, Kihyun cried until he was wheezing and breathless, and Changkyun had to run next door to fetch his inhaler.

He felt like he was five again, handing the small cylinder to Kihyun with a skinned knee, only this time he was gasping for air and clutching at a stitch in his side.

As Kihyun took deep breaths from the inhaler, Changkyun poked at his bruising knee.

 

“Need a kiss,” Kihyun coughed. “To make it better?”

“…Hyung, shut up and breathe.”

 

 

 

Kihyun left the next year, but not without Changkyun checking his bag five times for his inhaler and his meds.

“I’ll be fine, Kyun-ah,” Kihyun cut through Changkyun’s fussing. “It’s not even that far away, you can always visit if you want.”

“It’s going to be so lonely without you here, hyung,” Changkyun whined. Kihyun cooed at him.

“You still have Jooheon to keep you company,” Kihyun offered. “And you can always call me.”

“Expect a call the moment you arrive, then.” Changkyun sniffed. He rubbed at his eyes, feeling a slight burn behind his eyelids.

Kihyun reached out to him and he fell easily into his arms. Changkyun buried his face into the crook of Kihyun’s neck. They were about the same height now.

 

“Take care, brat.”

Changkyun nodded and tightened the embrace.

 

And like that, Kihyun was gone.

 

 

 

 

_“Promise me you won’t find another brat to take care of.”_

_Kihyun had laughed, the sound tinny and faint over the phone._

_“I promise. But I can’t just let my roommate die on me, Kyun.”_

_“Tell that Lee Minhyuk to cook his own meals,” Changkyun said. He heard a muffled yell from the other side of the call._

_“He said he heard that and something else I’m not saying here,” Kihyun mused._

_Changkyun snorted._

 

 

 

_“Hyung, what are you doing right now?”_

_“I’m_ _—_ _stop blocking me_ _—_ _playing video games,” Kihyun huffed._

_“With Minhyuk hyung?”_

_“Yeah, he’s_ _—_ _” Then came a bout of shouting and scuffling._

_“Hi Changkyun,” Minhyuk yelled into the phone. “Kihyun really sucks at Overwatch, we’re losing because of him.”_

_“Maybe I should have warned you,” Changkyun laughed._

_“Hey, you’re not good at it either,” Kihyun retorted._

 

 

 

_“Sorry I can’t be there.”_

_“It’s alright,” Changkyun assured Kihyun. “Not a big deal, anyway.”_

_“You know that’s not true.”_

_Changkyun fell silent. He heard a sigh._

_“Happy birthday, Changkyun.”_

_“…Thanks, hyung.”_

 

 

 

_“Hyung, I miss you.”_

_“I miss you, too, Kyun-ah.”_

_“Can I move in with you when I graduate?”_

_Only Kihyun’s steady breathing could be heard. Changkyun readjusted his clammy grip on his phone, almost missing Kihyun’s quiet answer._

_“Okay.”_

Changkyun was eighteen when he fulfilled his promise of moving in.

 

Minhyuk had moved in with his boyfriend, Kihyun explained as he helped Changkyun with his stuff.

“He says he’ll still drop by though,” Kihyun said with difficulty, hauling a box of books up to their floor. “Wants to meet the brat that’s been dissing him through all the phone calls.”

“I’m certainly honored.” Changkyun gritted his teeth and hoisted his duffle bag onto his back while dragging a trash bag full of his clothes behind him. He accidentally tripped on something and went sprawling, banging his knee against the cold floor.

 

“Holy fuck, Kyun, are you ok?” Kihyun dropped everything and rushed to his side. Changkyun hissed as Kihyun caressed his bad knee.

“Kiss it better?” Changkyun said pitifully. Kihyun inhaled a sharp laugh through his nose.

 

But then Changkyun felt gentle fingers under his chin and he was looking up into Kihyun’s dark brown eyes and something soft was pressed against his lips.

 

He sat there, stunned into silence as Kihyun stood back up and blushed heavily.

 

“Get up, it should be better.”

“…Not yet, do that again?”

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so rosa n i were like  
> pickup lines. pickup lines and mx bc y not. lets do drabbles  
> guess what
> 
> we lied  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
